The Right Ear Piercing
by Chizuko313
Summary: Puck decides to get his ear pierced but did he get the wrong one done?


Title: The Right Ear Piercing  
>Author: Chizuko313<br>Rating: PG-13  
>Character(s)Pairing(s): Puck/Kurt  
>Genre: RomanceAngst  
>Warning: Extreme fluff, unbeta-ed, sexual situations, and OOC Kurt<br>Spoilers: everything that is out is fair game  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its lovely characters. This is a work of fiction and all personalities and scenes are fictional.<br>Author Notes: I'm not very fond of Lauren's character so she never happened in this story. She's not even in existence. This is a response to**lillian_raven**'s prompt: "Puck gets the ring in his right ear, the gay ear. This is his way to out himself. Everybody ask him jokingly if he is gay or if he doesn't know the meaning of this ear. He says something like 'sure I know the meaning of the ear, idiots!' and then make heavenly out with Kurt in front of the school/Gleeks." This is my first posted Glee fic and I don't have a beta so I hope it is okay. If anyone is a beta and would be willing to read my stories please let me know  
>(as of right now it's just this one). It would be much appreciated.<br>Summary: Puck decides to get his ear pierced but did he get the wrong one done!  
>Word Count: 7,301<p>

Puck was sitting in the piercing parlor at the mall. Al's tattoo and piercing parlor was the only place he would go to get a piercing. Lima didn't have a lot of businesses but they had a decent sized mall. If he was going to get a piercing though, he was not going to be caught dead in Claire's.

Claire's was where his little sister Sarah had gotten her ears pierced and bought all her girly jewelry and hair accessories. He may be less badass for doing this but he wasn't stooping _that_ low. Plus this was the place he had got his nipple done and he trusted their work.

Puck moved around in the leather chair that was in the middle of the shop. Honestly he was nervous about doing this. He was going to get the cartilage of his right ear pierced. Getting the cartilage pierced he heard was supposed to be much more painful than getting the lobes done.

He was not really nervous about the piercing so much though as he was about everyone's reactions. It made him so anxious that his stomach began to feel queasy. After the reactions to his mohawk being shaved off and everyone thinking he looked like a baby, or as Santana had put it, a 'whiny bitch', he felt uneasy.

Jacob Israel and his nerd friends had ganged up on him and thrown him in the trash just like he had done to them so many times. Doing this could mean that he would be the new dumpster dive victim. Finn wasn't really close with him anymore, and though Finn stopped the football team from tossing Kurt in, he wasn't so sure Finn would do the same for him. Kurt was Finn's step-brother and so Finn had an obligation to help Kurt.

_He_ had knocked up Finn's girlfriend up and since then Finn hadn't hung out with him outside school. They were talking again but things would probably never go back to normal. Kurt would be old news if he came out. Everyone would be far more shocked that Lima's biggest stud, that supposedly had bedded every Cheerio and some of Lima's cougars, was now queer.

It wasn't the first time he had lied. He lied a lot. No boy in High school was that much of a whore. Most boys were lucky if they got to graduate high school having reached second base let alone have sex. He was one of the lucky ones he guessed. He sure didn't feel like it.

He had sex with two people. Santana was his first not that she knew that. The slutty Cheerio's reputation had been the start to his bad boy image in high school. Before that he was just a loner and Finn's friend. People didn't know who he was until he slept with her.

When he saw the affect that sex had on his popularity he had held onto the facade for dear life. He made a habit of making out with as many Cheerios as possible. And when Quinn the most popular girl in school had come on to him, he didn't think twice about sleeping with her. In his desperation to stay atop the social ladder however, he betrayed his best friend.

Finn would never have known though if Puck hadn't gotten drunk and forgot to wear a condom. He just couldn't do it sober though, because sleeping with another chick just grossed him out. He didn't know why at the time, but when he looked at Quinn, and most girls that he had made out with, bile rose into his throat and felt the urge to push her away. The only thing that compelled him to go forward with it was the earnest desire to fit in.

Puck had joined Glee around then because he felt so incredibly ashamed for knocking up Quinn. He wanted to be able to make it up to her and help out but she kept pushing him away. He didn't blame her for being angry. He already felt like such an awful person and if she didn't let him help he felt like he would go crazy with guilt.

When she tried to pass it off as Finn's and lied to everyone though, he was so furious. She had cheated on Finn and she was going to further punish the boy by lying more and saying the baby was his! Even while Finn was his best friend, his instincts felt possessive over the baby that grew in Quinn's belly.

Mistake or not the baby was his and he didn't want to abandon her like his dad had done to him. He had even named her Beth but Quinn didn't want anything to do with her, even after Finn found out from Berry's loud mouth. And because they weren't married it was Quinn's body and her right to do what she wanted with the baby. Shelby had been kind and honored his wishes to name her Beth. After that day however, He never saw his daughter again. Shelby had retired from Glee and moved back home to be near her parents, wherever that was.

Then Juvie had happen. He had tried to steal an ATM because money was tight at home since his dad left. His ma didn't have a great job and with two kids it was rough. If he didn't bully kids out of their lunch money he didn't have any of his own. Since he joined Glee he felt bad about doing that and he stopped but then he couldn't get lunch. Most people would say to just get a job but he couldn't because he had to watch his sister Sarah. Mrs. Puckerman was working too much and his sister was too young to be alone.

Looking back it was a dumb idea but that usually happens when people drink. His ma was so mad because now no one was there to watch Sarah, so she had to invite their Nana to come stay at their house while Puck went to Juvie. The whole time he was there she never visited him once.

Puck got a social worker and counselor in Juvie. The counselor was there to work on the boys' issues that had caused them to make bad decisions. It was like a second chance at learning what was right and wrong. Most of the guys in there came from bad homes and their problems were seeded from bad parenting and identity crises. A lot of the older kids though had too much damage and you could tell that Juvie was just a stepping stone before they ended up in prison.

The first day two guys jumped Puck in the showers and tore out his nipple ring and called him a faggot for looking at them the wrong way. After he recovered in the infirmary, his counselor had mandated daily sessions. She started out asking about my home life and past to get a feel for his personality but, soon she bombarded him with questions regarding his injury.

She asked Puck why they had done it and how he felt about it. All the bullshit those people usually asked. But when he started showing up at sessions with bruises and a bloody lip she realized the urgency of his situation. She didn't have the time to work with Puck properly because every day he showed up worse.

He thought all the years of bullying and gaining popularity had rid him of _it_ but guys in Juvie could smell it on him like a hound smelled the blood of a fresh kill.

He was gay. And it was funny that someone else would know who he was before he did but, life was like that. When Puck's counselor found out what they were calling him she had him moved to a different section immediately.

He guessed the social worker had thought he was a harder criminal because he had stolen an ATM so they had put him with the tougher guys. When he broke down in tears in his counselor's office the day before they moved him, it was then she saw that Puck was just a scared little boy that didn't know what he was doing. He never told her what they had done to break him, but he thinks she knew deep down and that it was better left unsaid.

The next roommate was flamboyantly gay from his head to his toes. He reminded Puck a lot of Kurt. At first he had felt really uncomfortable around Jack but after a while he got to know him and he was actually pretty cool. Jack even liked to watch football.

Puck didn't know gay guys could be into guy stuff. Jack told him that his boyfriend back home was such a guy that guys would never guess he was gay until they saw him making out with Jack. Jack's boyfriend was on the basket ball team and apparently really messy and gross, according to Jack.

Hearing all that, he began to give it some thought. Puck could still be himself and like boys. Girls were just so annoying and gross. His opinion of them as a second grader hadn't really changed. Well, he knew now that cooties weren't real, but he still felt repulsed by them and their mounds of fat.

Jack and Puck had actually bonded over that thought. Little by little he opened up to Jack about his confusion and feelings about being gay. Jack was the first person he actually admitted to that he, Noah Puckerman, was gay. Jack had seemed to be unaffected by his confession when it finally came. He had known all along.

When the subject of Kurt came up Jack accused him of pulling pig tails. He denied it countless times until he asked Puck what type of guy did Puck see himself with. His description had Kurt Hummel written all over it. Gorgeous blue eyes, nice hair that was just long enough that he could sink his fingers into, slender frame, pale ivory skin that contrasted with tan olive complexion, a more effeminate guy that dressed fancy, and a nice voice, were all attributes that fit Kurt.

Jack giggled when Puck let him know he was right. He never heard the end of it. The rest of his time was spent listening to:

_Kurt and Noah sittin' in a tree_

_K-I-S-S-I-N-G _

_First comes love then comes marriage-_

But he never let it go past that line because of the crushing reality that he once had a baby. Jack didn't know that, so he never got mad at him for it and just acted like it was embarrassing him. Thinking of Kurt like that also made his stomach uneasy, but this time in a good way. He started having dreams about the object of his recently discovered affections.

Sharing a room meant there was no privacy and so he hadn't jerked off in weeks. Having not got off in what felt like forever, he became plagued with erotic dreams nightly. He dreamed of slender hips quivering beneath the tips of his fingers as he gripped them and caressed them; Lithe hands gripping at his neck and pulling him closer to devour him whole. Sinking his fingers into chestnut colored hair he would return the kiss with a passion that burned as hot as the kiss swollen lips beneath his.

When he showered he would recall flashes from his dreams of skin as creamy as milk stretched taut in pleasure across an arched back. Cries of ecstasy reverberated through his conscience like a melody that stuck until you replaced it with another. And when he woke from these fantasies he was always left with the image of sweltering blue eyes burning into his own covetous gaze.

Puck thanked god when his social worker told him that due to his good behavior he could leave if he did community service. The second he got home he had locked the door to his room and fallen back against, releasing a desperate sigh, and slid his hand down the expanse of his chest and skidded to a halt when his hand enclosed around the bulge in his pants.

Kurt's face flitted through his mind. Those lips that he had kissed until they were red as cherries so many time in his dreams, nibbled at the fabric of his jeans. And that tongue that tortured him flicked out to lave the hot clothed erection beneath it. His blue eyes were staring up at him innocently with hunger.

Puck released a huff of a strangled breath and his hand stilled, the muscles in his right arm clenching stiff. When his vision cleared up and he no longer felt dazed Puck shucked his pants and boxers off into a pile in the corner. He grabbed a pair of sleeping pants and pulled them on and went downstairs to say goodnight to his family.

That night he had slept better than ever. When he went back to school the next day he was assaulted with the reality that Lima was not the place to be coming out. He was welcomed back only to be burdened with the knowledge that Kurt was at the ends of his resolve and Karofsky had gotten worse.

The other glee kids said that Karofsky was targeting Kurt alone and with a rising violence. Seeing what Kurt was going through for being gay terrified him. He felt like such a coward for ever doing that to Kurt, but he had never taken it as far as Karofsky did. Once he had joined Glee he had relaxed and realized that it was ok because his Glee mates had his back.

Puck felt powerless to help his crush because if he got into a fight they would send him straight back to Juvie. As a second offender they might not be so nice as to put him with the lesser of criminals. He couldn't go back there. He rallied the other guys to help protect Kurt. Finn was such an ass. All the other Glee kids were disappointed that he didn't try to help Kurt, his soon to be step-brother.

They needed Finn because his charisma in the school could help if he fought back against Karofsky too. When his ex-best friend was finally on board though, it was too late. Kurt had had enough. Things had escalated to death threats and he didn't blame Kurt for leaving. Some prep school boy named Blaine had told Kurt about his school, Dalton, where there was a zero tolerance no bullying policy in place. He had been such a wuss. If Puck had come out after coming back the attention would've been diverted, but before he could gather his balls, Kurt transferred. Life sucked.

Just when he was getting used to seeing the beautiful face, that haunted his dreams, everyday at school, Puck's world had to go back to emptiness. In Kurt's absence he had learned of his affections and how deep they were growing. He missed his voice and his smile. He even missed the way Kurt looked when he gazed upon him like he was nothing.

When he found out that Kurt had got a boyfriend he was glad for him but disappointed. The countertenor didn't belong at Dalton he belonged back in Mckinley with New Directions. Even Kurt knew that. From what Mercedes and Tina said about their visits with him they could tell that Kurt's spirit was grey and drab, when speaking about Dalton.

Apparently Kurt's boyfriend Blaine got all the solos and everyone else was just doo-whopping in the background. That was such a crime because Kurt had such an amazing voice that always went underappreciated. Even Mr. Shue ignored the grand talent that Kurt had. If the Warbler's just needed another backup singer they should find someone else.

When Santana formed bully whips and invited Kurt back he had been so excited. Regardless of the girl's selfish reasons he was fully behind the gesture. Kurt was coming back and that was all that mattered to him. Boyfriend or no boyfriend, Puck just wanted to see that face again.

Since Dalton was so far away the distance began to grate on Kurt and Blaine's relationship. They began arguing and then Kurt found out Blaine had cheated on him with a gap store employee. "I should've known" Kurt had said. Puck had been giddy with joy at the news and that was when he knew he had to do it. If petite little Kurt Hummel could be so brave as to come back to McKinley and single no less and face his fears head on than Puck certainly should be able to also.

He had spent all week thinking of how to come out and he had been reading up on stories online about gay coming out stories. Puck was not a super flamboyant person, and his attraction to the male form set aside, he definitely wasn't one to wear flashy clothing like Jack or Kurt.

He came across an article though on piercing in this gay forum that piqued his interest. Apparently piercing the right ear in particular was a marking to say you were gay to possible partners. He wasn't trying to put himself on the market because he already had a person he wanted in mind. He really hoped Kurt noticed. Having always wanted another piercing he thought this was the perfect way to come out. And not having a lot of hair meant the earring would be very noticeable.

So he saved up some money and worked up the nerve to go to the piercing parlor. It was Thursday evening and tomorrow was the last day of the week so he had to do this now. If not now then, he would totally lose his nerve. He had been thinking about this all week but had kept chickening out. Making excuses to himself that he was too busy that night and the next until he finally just kicked his ass in gear because Noah Puckerman wouldn't let himself be a loser wimp.

His thoughts were finally interrupted when a gothic looking women with tattoos and piercings all over her body approached him with the piercing gun. She was loading a simple silver small hoop into the piercing gun so quickly that you could tell she had done this hundreds of times before.

"Okay hun, which ear and where are you placing it again?" Puck grinned excited that he was finally doing this.

"The right ear, could you put it on the outer rim just above where the cartilage starts?" She sterilized his ear with rubbing alcohol and then she picked up a black marker from her station with the other hand and leaned forward to make a mark a little bit below the tip of his ear at the edge. She then set it down and handed him a pocket mirror.

"Is that right?" He held up the mirror and manipulated it until he saw where she had marked the spot.

"Yeah that's perfect, thanks." The woman smiled knowingly and with warmth before she continued. She positioned the gun into place. Puck could feel his heart trilling eagerly in his chest. She told him that it would only hurt for a couple seconds and then he would feel numb for a bit. He just nodded and bit his lip in anticipation. A pop sounded as the gun pierced his ear and a sharp pinch stung his right ear. It felt kind of like a black fly bite and it was throbbing a whole lot, but he didn't care because a shit-eating grin was consuming his face.

When Puck got home that night, Mrs. Puckerman and Sarah were already in bed asleep. Breathing a sigh of relief, he opened the fridge and pulled out a saran-wrapped plate his ma had left him. He popped it in the microwave and leaned against the kitchen counter as he waited for it to heat up.

Tomorrow might be rough but not nearly as rough as it was when Kurt came out. Puck would be out when Bully Whips was already formed. Karofsky had been threat number one and now things were less organized. Kids still gossiped but nothing got as violent as in the past. An occasional slushy and people talking behind his back was nothing. He could so do this.

The Microwave beeped and he took the food to his room. He had to find the perfect outfit for tomorrow. By the end of the night his whole closet was on his floor and it was almost two o'clock. Puck set the outfit that he had picked out on his dresser and undressed. Now all he needed was some sleep for the big day ahead.

Puck slipped beneath the covers, and as he closed his eyes thoughts of Kurt and tomorrow waded through his thoughts. Kurt's striking blue eyes staring at him and those lips smiling at him as he flirted with Kurt. All he wanted and could think about was Kurt. With the soothing images of the beautiful boy floating in his head, Puck's breathing evened and he drifted into heavy slumber.

When he arrived at school the next day he felt butterflies fluttering in his stomach and he almost lost the will to move his legs when he crawled out of his truck. He slung his back pack over his left shoulder and exhaled a shaky breath. "You can do this. You're the Puckasaurus." He mumbled encouragement in hushed tones like a mantra as he trudged towards the school building.

He was wearing a dark blue button down shirt that hugged his chest perfectly. He had dug out a pair of older black jeans that he had once considered too tight. Normally he wore super baggy clothes but these jeans were a great fit. It was probably why his ma refused to throw them out. He looked smoking hot like normal but, now he looked more suave.

Once inside he ceased his muttering because on top of being gay people were going to think he was crazy. The first person he ran into was Mckinley's densest cheerleader. "Hey Puck your missing an earring in your left ear it must of fallen out." He smiled at her. Even if she was a dim-wit her heart was always in the right place.

"Thanks Brit but I only pierced the one." Brittney looked confused but she just smiled and walked away. Anytime Brittney was confused she had Santana explain it to her. That way she didn't look dumb in front of other people. She didn't know that regardless of her tactic to avoid shame everyone could tell anyway.

So far so good Puck thought. By the end of first period however, word had started to get around. Brittney must have told Santana, who was never one to pass up such juicy gossip, who told anyone in ear shot.

Walking to English, Puck could hear a buzz of laughter and harsh whispers following him through the hallways. He could feel their eyes pricking him all over. Sneers and uncertain looks passed over his clothes from his ankles, up his torso, and then would land hard onto the earring adorning his right ear. Puck didn't feel so sure about this anymore and after entering his English class to sudden silence when they finally saw the guy everyone was talking about, he lost his confidence.

Puck ducked his head but kept his expression neutral like he didn't know what they were all thinking. He spotted the last empty seat in the front on the far side of the room. He slipped into the chair and dropped his bag beside his chair. He felt a hand on his left arm that surprised him. Puck gazed sideways and was shocked to see Kurt Hummel was next to him.

Of all the people that would be last left to need a desk partner it would be Kurt. He guessed it made sense because people still felt wary to sit next to the gay kid. "Puck?" Puck's heart began to race and he could hear it pounding in his ears. He could barely face all the gossiping whispers, how could he face Kurt right now? He just felt so defensive right now and before he knew it he was growling out something he regretted already.

"What do you want Hummel?" _Stupid, stupid, Stupid!_ Kurt was flustered and embarrassed and looked like he would just drop it. Puck wanted to die. He had just barked at Kurt like he was bothering him when really all he wanted was to talk with him so bad. Kurt Hummel was not the type to give up so easily though.

"I just wanted to say you look really nice Puck." Kurt turned back towards the front of the room. He didn't intend to bother Puck any longer. He had said what he wanted to. He was shocked though when Puck replied back.

"Thanks Kurt." Kurt tilted his head and caught sight of Puck smiling at him. He smiled back nervously and tucked an unruly bang behind his ear. _He looks so cute_. Puck loved that genuine smile and pale skin that gave away even the slightest of blushes. "You look good today too."

Kurt was not as nervous about this comment because he knew he always looked fabulous. Coming from Noah Puckerman though, he didn't know what to expect. Before he can respond the teacher comes in placing her thing on the desk and begins to commence the lesson. Kurt isn't finished yet. Tearing out a piece of note book paper, He writes a message and folds it up. He discreetly passes it to Puck below their desk.

Pucks finger tips bristle with tingles as Kurt's brush against them. His gaze locks with warm blue eyes and his hand closes around a slip of paper that is pushed between his digits. Puck checks that the teacher's back is facing the board when he looks into his lap and unfolds the paper.

_Thank you Puck_

Checking again before picking up his pen, Puck scribbles out a response and passes the note back to Kurt. Their fingers brush again and the sensation sends shivers up his left arm.

_Noah_

Kurt reads Puck's given first name written below his message. Confused, Kurt jots down his answer and again passes the paper to Puck and avoids the teacher's watch.

_What?_

Puck smiles at Kurt's reply but he makes it clearer and scribbles an explanation. As he passes the note back he smiles at Kurt and this surprises Kurt a bit.

_Call me Noah_

Kurt shakes his head, understanding now. He then bites his lip and nervously writes out what he's been thinking of since Puck sat down. Giving the note back, Kurt feels a sense of nervousness run through him when Puck's fingers take the note from his hand.

_Oh, ok. So, I heard you got your ear pierced_

Puck looks up and smirks at him and nods, rotating in his chair so Kurt could get a better look. The earring glints on the tips of Pucks ear. The silver ring is simple and small. It would've been gaudy looking if Puck chose gold. Gold was so five seasons ago. The earring didn't look tacky at all it actually looked charming and Kurt's lips twitched upwards. Kurt takes the edge of his notebook and scrawls out something along the margins. He pushes it slowly across the desk to Puck. Puck leans closer to see what Kurt is pushing at him. Kurt breathes out and inhales shakily at the scent of musk and spice entering his nose.

_Silver looks nice with your skin tone Noah_

Puck nods and grips his pen and leans closer and writes below Kurt's own message.

_You can ask if you want_

Kurt reads it as Puck's hand moves over the page. He looks at Puck with uncertainty and so the tan hand resumes writing in his notebook.

_I know you've heard the rumors about me. You can ask me I don't care if you ask_

As Puck's hand still, Kurt has finished reading and he stares over, locking sight with Puck's hazel orbs. The bell rings. Their gaze breaks and the two look around them to see students standing. They are grabbing their back packs and ushering out the door. Puck turns and sees Kurt is also standing with his messenger bag over his shoulder and tucking books into it. Kurt looks back at him and leaves with a hurried goodbye.

"Well I'll see you later Noah"

Puck picks up his back pack and rises after Kurt is gone. He kicks the leg of the desk and curses his luck. "Fuck!"

"Mr. Puckerman, I don't want to write you another slip for detention."

Puck just grunts an apology and treks out of the classroom. Pucks heart is still racing and he can't even think of dealing with all the chatter right now. Gritting his teeth Puck pushes on through the crowded hallways that reverberate with his name, to the nurse's office. Today he is going to take his nap a little earlier.

When lunch time at last comes, Kurt sat at a table with his closest girlfriends. Mercedes and Tina are going on fervently about something until he sits with them. Mercedes all but attacks once he's taken a bite of his salad. "You had English with Puck. Is it true?" His best friend and Tina stare at him eager for his response. Whether he is fainting innocence or just nervous he doesn't know.

"Is what true?" Honestly they could be asking anything. Well only two things really, but he couldn't be sure which until they asked. He continued to pick at his salad until his ears were suddenly ringing.

"The piercing!" Tina practically shouts until Mercedes and Kurt shush her and she says in a whispered tone. "Is he Gay?"

"Well that I don't know but, the cartilage of his right ear is pierced." He says as matter of fact. The two girls giggle at that and go back to arguing over Puck's sexuality. Tina is sure that Puck's gay and Mercedes is determined otherwise. Not being able to come to an agreement they both turn to the only gay boy they are certain of and say in unison.

"What do you think Kurt?" Startled Kurt's eyes flutter in shock and he stutters to find his words.

"Um, well- I mean, piercings can be really hot and Noah's is," Kurt's speech ceases when the man in question himself pulls out a chair and seats himself next to Kurt. The two gossiping girl's lips curl up into expressions of frivolous excitement. Kurt however, turns as red as a tomato and looks at his salad like it is the most interesting thing around him.

"Hey guys, Kurt would you watch my stuff while I get some lunch?" Puck grins attractively at the red faced teen. Kurt can only shake his head in admission because he doesn't trust the words that would leave his mouth right now. "Thanks" Once Puck is gone the girls squeal and their faces are filled with dark evil plans that Kurt does not like.

"He is totally gay! I think he likes you. You should go out with him!" Tina gushes but Mercedes gasp of shock stops her excited demands. "Puck might be gay but Kurt deserves better. Are you crazy girl?"

"Stop it both of you! This is Puck we are talking about. That boy is not gay and even if he was he would never date me. He used to hate me remember? We might be something close to friends now but,"

"But, whatever Kurt! He is so gay with a capital G!" Mercedes seemed pretty sure of herself for someone that had just been denying Puck's change of team moments prior. Tina chimed in soon after though with her own sentiments. "I bet you are totally his type!" She said in a sing song voice. "Shush he's coming back this way!" Mercedes chided Tina.

Puck's mouth was back to showing his infamous smirk as he came back to the table with a tray full of food. He could tell the girls had been gossiping about him. Whatever they said had Kurt blushing because Puck could see that his pale skin was flushed all the way down to his neck. Kurt's gaze flicked up to lock onto his right ear but then again cast downwards.

For a split second Puck saw Kurt stare into his lap and back up before he shifted around in his seat. _Wait_, _Was Kurt? Oh my god Kurt Hummel is turned on by my piercing. Fuck yes!_ The squirming and blushing was a dead giveaway now. Puck ate his lunch in silence but he was grinning like a fool.

After a while though, he just wanted lunch to be over with right then so he could get Kurt alone and talk to him more and maybe something else. Then his prayers were answered when the bell rang a moment later. Kurt rose slowly and positioned his messenger bag in front of himself before standing completely. Puck snickered quietly so the other boy wouldn't hear and get embarrassed. When Puck is looking the other way Tina mouths at Kurt "Go. Get. Him." He glares at her and mouths back a harsh "N-O" but, he is pulled out of this silent conversation when Puck's arm drapes across his shoulders.

To regular observers Kurt had his bitch mask in place that just said 'You are the dirt on the bottom of my shoe'. The tanned boy could tell otherwise though, and smiled down at the shorter boy. "Hey, walk to Glee with me?" He asked Kurt. Kurt looked at Tina and Mercedes with a cry of help plain in his eyes.

Puck had totally seen him crushing on him at lunch and was going to beat him up. Kurt just knew it. His girlfriends were no help though and grinned wickedly at him. Mercedes must have been persuaded to the dark side by Tina and now he had no hope for savior. The two girls just smiled politely like angels and told Kurt to go on without them and that they needed to catch up with Rachel.

Ha! Like the two girls would be willing converse with Rachel when they didn't have to, their plan was such a fraud. He had no choice however when the two ran in the opposite direction and Puck and him were left alone.

Not confident the he wouldn't give himself away Kurt just nodded in agreement. On their way to the choir room Kurt couldn't shake the feeling that Puck was flirting with him. There was no way he thought. He glanced down at the delicious black jeans puck was wearing that were just a bit tight. That was unusual for Puck.

When they reached the choir room together, all hell broke loose. All the quite gossip turned into a buzzing frenzy of questions from the gossip queens Mercedes and Tina and also his Santana could not keep to their selves any longer. They wanted to hear the truth from Puck.

"Is it true? Are you-?" Mercedes was first to barged forward to meet her best friend and the boy that was talk of the school right now. She was cut off by Tina though, who pushed forward to get a better look at his ear and thus splitting Kurt away from him who had been on his right side still staring curiously at that ear.

"Let me see it!"

Santana however didn't need to be first but she was always got the last word because her comments hit hard like the last punch in a fight. He was used to the Santana's bluntness because it was much like his own. "Puckerman you're an idiot. You do realize what it means when you pierce your right ear don't you?"

"So are you gay dude?" Finn asked awkwardly from the sidelines probably thinking that Puck had a crush on him like Kurt had because they had been friends since forever. As nice as Finn could be he was a little self absorbed with the way he thought everyone was in love with him all the time. Like when he opened that kissing booth to raise money for Glee club.

Kurt looked like he was going to fall over as he leaned in anxiously awaiting a response as much as the others. All the excited rush of happiness he was feeling flooded him and he felt like he was high.

Saying yes just wasn't going to cut it so, Puck opted for something a little unorthodox and totally his style. Santana though he couldn't avoid that girl could get crazy. "Of course I know the meaning of the ear, idiots! Now, if you will excuse me I'm having a conversation here." Puck pulled Kurt away from the swarm of gleeks towards the piano.

"So Kurt would you wanna' make out some time?" Puck saw the flash of surprise flit across Kurt's eyes like everything he was hearing was just a dream. Puck was like one of those hot guys from the muscle magazines that April had given Kurt and finding out that Puck not only was gay but wanted to make out with him.

"Oh god, yes!" the slender boy thought. Apparently he had said that out loud because the room that had fallen dead quite at Puck's remark burst into varied reactions of giggling and shock. Puck just chuckled though, and pulled Kurt forward against his tanned muscled chest that was drool worthy in navy button down shirt.

"What about now?" Kurt bit his bottom lip and shook his head nervously. He couldn't do this. Puck was just playing a game with him. Now that he thought about it the situation was too unlikely. It was all an act. That earring was probably false and any minute now he would be laughing at Kurt. Telling him how he fell for it. Yeah that's what it was. Kurt would not be made a fool of. While Puck was distracted leaning into his face, Kurt reached up to yank off the fake earring. When he pulled on it though, the earring refused to budge. It was real. "Ow, Fuck! Jesus Kurt what the hell did you do that for? I just got this yesterday it's still sore."

"Oh god, I'm sorry Noah. I thought it was a fake, I'll make it up to you I'm so sorry." Kurt was fussing over him and trying to dab at Pucks bleeding ear with his handkerchief. All the other glee kids were laughing at Kurt. At least Mr. Shue wasn't here yet. Puck pushed his hand away suddenly and growled out a response that made Kurt slightly scared. Puck was much bigger and stronger than he was and that could definitely be intimidating.

"Yeah well you better, come'er." Burly arms pulled him close again leaned forward drawing his lips so close to his. Kurt was leaning back against the piano his eyes open wide in shock, but he had nowhere to go when Puck's mouth covered his in a fierce kiss. Puck's right hand cupped Kurt's cheek and tilted it slightly as he ran his hot tongue along his bottom lip. Kurt couldn't help but melting and slung his arms up around Puck's neck and closed the distance even more.

Puck nibbled at his lips gingerly, asking for the boy's permission. And when Kurt granted it, opening his mouth to let him in, Puck moaned in gratitude. Puck's other hand snaked out to wrap around his waist and pull him tighter to him. Their tongues tangled and explored one another's mouths. Tongues twined together in bliss, they both forgot their surroundings as they consumed one another.

As Puck's hot mouth devoured his, Kurt felt shocks of pleasure zing down his spinal cord. It was like being struck by lightning. Kurt could feel himself getting harder. He suddenly felt Puck's own hard on pushing into his thigh and it pulsed against him. His hands shakily reached up and grabbed onto the end of Puck's Mohawk and twisted it beneath his fingers to steady his hands.

Puck groaned into his mouth hungrily and pressed himself hard against Kurt, sandwiching Kurt between his body and the piano. All Kurt wanted right now was to be alone with so Puck could push him onto the Piano and they could roll around until they both ran out of breath. That dream was crushed however; Mr. Shue cleared his throat announcing his arrival.

Similar to the other gleeks reactions, Mr. Shuester had been stunned into silence briefly and just coughed to slice through the tension. The two boys broke apart with Puck grinning like a devil. While Kurt's face was contorted in embarrassment, realizing all his friends had just watched him making out for like ten minutes. He had practically given his friends a show because he had been so smitten with Puck's hot inviting mouth he didn't notice they were there anymore.

Mercedes was giggling at her friend's predicament and wandered over to hook her arm with his and drag him to seat. "Come on white boy," As she saw BFF turn to lace his fingers with Puck's though she added "you too lover boy." As Puck felt Kurt lace his fingers with his he melted into a dopey mess. "Ok" he said just following Kurt's lead which was led by Mercedes. She was rolling her eyes at the two of them. Everyone seemed to laugh it off and the girls 'awwwed' as Kurt practically was in Puck's lap when they all sat down, they were sitting so close.

"So does this mean we're dating? 'cause I really like you and stuff" Kurt's eyes batted in disbelief. This was all happening so fast. Although he had made out with Puck and it was totally hot, he didn't really know him all that well. Maybe after a few dates he would consider it. After all Noah Puckerman had a lot to learn about fashion, and Broadway, not to mention about Kurt himself. His thoughts were interrupted however, when a lot of the girls chanted 'Say yes, say yes, say yes!'.

Most of the boys were still in shock with blank stares on their faces. Mr. Shue seemed like he was trying to find his voice and was writing the lesson out on the board before even trying to get their attention.

"We'll see Puckerman, you have to prove you are boyfriend material first" and Kurt tried to focus back to the front like he hadn't been a goopy mess all other the piano only moments before. Puck entwined their fingers again though, which made Kurt falter his bitch mask.

"Ok Hummel, you're on." That gravelly voice gave Kurt shivers as it whispered huskily in his ear. The room again erupted into 'awwws' as the girls had their eyes glued to the two boys. Even the guys, who had finally snapped out of it, couldn't deny how adorable Kurt looked all flustered. Mr. Shue cleared his throat again and finally got attention of the class back.

He began to talk about Nationals coming up and doing original songs. This grabbed the center of the club's star as she sprung into agreement with their teacher. Rachel Berry once again claimed the spot light and drew the focus of the group to her. That was ok though Puck thought because as long as he had Kurt's he didn't care.

~The End~

So I did some research before writing this and Lima, Ohio in real life has a Claire's at their mall. For those of you not from the States, Claire's is a girls' jewelry boutique that also does ear piercing. They sell accessories targeted to preteen girls. Lima is also not that small like they make it seem in the show it actually looks like a small city.

I looked up the story behind piercing your ears too, in the gay community. Originally a man who was gay would pierce the left if he was dominant, a 'top', and the right ear was pierced to show submission, a 'bottom'. Puck is definitely not a bottom! (Well at least I don't like him to be one in most stories but occasionally I'll go with it) This later evolved into just the right ear meaning gay. And today apparently it really doesn't mean anything. An ear piercing is just a piercing, no matter the ear. My gay friend has his left cartilage pierced but he is a total bottom! He had no idea about the piercing ear story and had only done it because he wanted to.

However old myths and traditions often remain when among high schoolers because they hear it from their parents or family about when it was true and think that it's still the norm. So even if that is no longer true I felt Puck's actions still seemed like something that kids would tease or believe in. Plus I had a prompt to fill so, I hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
